


What Happened On The Maiden's Fancy

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Arguing, Breeding Kink, Childbirth, Execution, F/M, Hormones, Immortals in Space, Imprisonment, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Is A Little Shit, Love, Magic, Marriage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Morally Ambiguous Character, Outer Space, Overprotective Loki, Parenthood, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Singing, Spaceships, Swearing, Theft, Threats of Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Loki abandons Sigrid days before her execution.





	1. Dust In The Wind

He had promised to never leave her.

And yet here she was, alone and half-starved in a disgusting prison cell, days away from her execution. 

She was past the point of crying. She was past the point of self-pity. She knew the risks of their lifestyle. She knew that their actions had consequences, and she knew that the bounty placed on their heads was enough to buy an entire sector of the galaxy. 

It was her own fault for trusting him.

He had left her to languish in a prison cell while he undoubtedly revelled in his newfound freedom. She wished him dead at times, other times she wished him to be at her side, most times she just wanted him to suffer. She should never have trusted him. She knew he was untrustworthy, she knew he was chaos incarnate, and yet her stupid heart had led her astray.

He had once dealt with the Mad Titan, over two hundred years ago. It wasn’t long after the Titan had been slain on Midgard when she and him had been forced into an arranged marriage to solidify an alliance between Vanaheim and New Asgard. She had been naïve, innocent, too pure for her own good. He had promised to always look after her. He had lied. As was his wont to do.

She dreamed of home. She dreamed of Sökkvabekkr, her glorious library. She dreamed of the simple life she had once had, as a mere Goddess of Knowledge. She dreamed of happier times, back before they had fled Midgard, back before they had decided to steal valuable treasure from the Wakandan King. She was an idiot, plain and simple. 

“Any last words?” Her executioner asked her, surprisingly polite for somebody who was about to chop her head off. 

“Is there a limit to the amount of words I can use?” she asked, surprised at her own bout of cheekiness. The executioner seemed to appreciate her sense of humour, chuckling to themself as though she was the greatest stand-up comedian this side of the cosmos.

The sky was red and orange and yellow, burning like the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She remained level-headed, unwilling to show the gathered crowd any weakness. She would not be a coward in her final few moments. 

“I do have a request,” she said, an idea coming to mind all of a sudden. “Would I be allowed to sing a song?”

“I have nothing on after this, so go ahead.” 

She decided she quite liked the executioner.

Seated on her knees, hands bound behind her back, Sigrid licked her dry, cracked lips and thought of a Midgardian song to sing.

_ “I close my eyes _

_ Only for a moment, then the moment’s gone _

_ All my dreams _

_ Pass before my eyes, a curiosity _

_ Dust in the wind _

_ All we are is dust in the wind.” _

A fact not many people knew about was that Sigrid’s father was a Skald, a Bard of sorts. He could weave seiðr through the air with his voice alone. And Sigrid, because of her father, knew her way around a musical spell or two. 

_ “It’s the same old song _

_ We’re just a drop of water in an endless sea _

_ All we do _

_ Just crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see _

_ Dust in the wind _

_ All we are is dust in the wind.” _

The crowd was turning. Weeping openly. Even the executioner’s shoulders were shaking. It gave Sigrid ample time to start picking the lock of her cuffs, her voice carrying on clearly, without hesitation.

It was simple enough to charter a ship off the hellhole. It was simple enough with the coins she had acquired from her own bounty. The universe believed her to be dead, and that suited her just fine. 

_The Maiden’s Fancy_ was an old, decrepit ship that did the job of getting her off the planet and in the vague direction of Vanaheim. It would undoubtedly take months, years maybe, but she didn’t care. She had thousands of books to read on the ship’s data hard drive, she had enough rations to last for at least a year, and she had a comfortable bed to sleep in. All in all, she would be fine.

About three months into her voyage, she picked up a distress signal coming from a nearby moon. Her curiosity piqued, because despite the amount of literature she could read, she was terribly bored being holed up on a ship all by her lonesome, Sigrid decided to investigate.

_The Maiden’s Fancy_ landed on the surprisingly luscious landscape of the moon. She did preliminary scans to ensure she wouldn’t die of suffocation or poisoning, made sure her supplies were secure, and made her way out into the fresh air.

Not a half mile away lay the wreckage of a half-destroyed ship almost identical to _The Maiden’s Fancy_. Now that was curious. 

Sigrid pilfered the wreckage for any spare parts she might need, pleased when she found some rations and some more bottles of water. It saved drinking recycled water for once. Once she had packed away the spare parts in her ship, she decided to search for the distress signal beacon that had caught her attention in the first place.

She found the device, which was beeping incessantly. She turned it off and brought it back to_ The Maiden’s Fancy,_ dumping it with the rest of the spare parts. She decided not to linger, since there had been no sign of anybody in the vicinity.

A few hours later, Sigrid was trimming her toenails at the console, whistling along to the melody blasting out of the speakers, when she heard a strange noise coming from behind her. Setting the nail clippers down, she swivelled around on the chair. When she didn’t hear anything, she turned back around and continued trimming her nails. 

Brushing the clippings into the bin, Sigrid stretched and yawned, contemplating getting some sleep. It had been a hectic day after all, hauling heavy spare parts half a mile from the wreckage of one ship to her ship. Deciding to take a shower first, she stepped into the small quarters and stripped out of her dirty clothes.

Standing under the boiling hot water singing to herself, she scrubbed the dirt from her skin. A light breeze tickled her, causing her to turn, suddenly on edge. What if… did she have a stowaway?

She laughed. Knowing her luck, there_ would_ be a stowaway on board. 

Turning the shower off, she reached for her towel and wrapped it around her, stepping out into her quarters. She found some clean clothes, dumping them on the bed whilst she dried her hair. Something brushed against her from behind, and then Sigrid found herself being deprived of her towel, leaving her completely naked and exposed.

Wheeling around, fist swinging, she connected with a hand, which caught her fist and pushed backwards, sending her sprawling onto the bed. Grimacing, she pushed herself up, eyes going wide when she noticed who the stowaway was.

Loki.

* * *

She hadn’t said a single word to him since their argument last night. He didn’t blame her, honestly. After all, as far as she was aware, he had abandoned her. 

Loki took out a data cube from beneath the console and activated it, finding some music he deemed satisfactory enough to listen to. As the soft music filled the cabin, Loki noticed Sigrid’s posture stiffening.

“I thought you were dead.”

“Lie better.”

He huffed. At least she was speaking again.

“I was trying to find a way of freeing you. But by the time I got there, you were already gone. They said your bounty had been claimed, so I thought you were dead. I stole a ship and left. The ship was too damaged, it crashed into that moon three days ago. I expected to die there, I didn’t expect you of all people to rescue me.”

“I didn’t rescue you.” Sigrid swivelled around in the chair, fingers laced together under her chin. “You’re a stowaway. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

“Come now, wife. You surely don’t mean that-”

“Fuck you, Loki. Just, fuck you!” Sigrid stood up, jabbing her finger into his chest. “You left me! You left me, you selfish, arrogant, piece of Bilgesnipe shit!”

“Let it all out…” he drawled.

She slapped him.

“You’re a nasty, spiteful little man and I hate you.” She then proceeded to turn and walk away, leaving him alone to nurse his bruised cheek.

She didn’t want to share a bed with him. But there was only one room with a bed, and secretly, she appreciated the body contact. The bed was barely big enough to hold them both, but they would have to make do, at least until they reached an outpost that sold bigger mattresses. 

They took shifts in the cabin, they ate separately for the most part, they tried to keep away from each other as much as possible inside a tiny spaceship. Sigrid was taking the night watch, fiddling with a puzzle cube she had found lodged in one of the crates in the cargo hold. She didn’t say anything when she heard the door slide open. 

“I didn’t mean to leave you.”

She didn’t say anything to that. She just tossed the puzzle cube at him as she stood up. 

“Where are you going?”

“Shower.”

She shut the bathroom door behind her, turning the shower on so he wouldn’t hear her crying. She stripped herself down, taking a few minutes to examine herself in the body-length mirror she kept at the back of the door. 

She was skinny, too skinny. Bruised knees. Gaunt cheeks. Red-rimmed, tired-looking eyes. Lacklustre hair that had seen better days. Ribs showing. Hips jutting out. 

She sighed tiredly. 

Stepping into the shower, she sat down on the wet floor, crying silent tears. She hugged herself, rocking back and forth, biting down on her lip to muffle the sobs that threatened to break out of her. 

Despite being miserable, she felt a familiar aching need between her legs. She stood up to remove the shower head from its hold, adjusting the pressure as she aimed it downwards. She knelt back down on the floor, forehead pressed against the wall, shoulders still shaking even as she used the shower head to pleasure herself.

After five minutes she gave up, unable to satiate herself. She put the shower head back into place and finished washing herself, feeling even more miserable than before. 

She was spending another night in the cabin, reading and re-reading the holographic words being beamed out of the data cube. She couldn’t focus. 

Deciding to just go to bed, she flicked a few switches and turned a few dials before heading for the sleeping quarters. She paused outside the door, frowning at the noises she could hear coming from within the room. 

The room was dark when she entered, but she manoeuvred her way blindly, knowing the way around the sleeping quarters off by heart. She pulled her shirt and trousers off, fumbled with removing her underwear, grabbed a fresh pair of panties and a big t-shirt, before finally climbing into bed. 

His body was warmer than usual. She kept her back to him, trying to be as discreet as possible while she got herself comfortable. She accidentally elbowed him, causing him to let out a hiss. 

“Sorry.”

A firm arm flopped over her, and Sigrid felt raised ridges lining the flesh. That was curious. He hardly ever went into his birth form. Maybe he had changed in his sleep?

She decided to just get some sleep, deciding to worry about it in the morning.

Loki was sitting at the end of the bed staring at her when she stirred. He was blue, his eyes crimson red, his nails as black as his hair. He was also naked and visibly aroused.

“What the Hel!”  She reached for her pillow to hit him with it, but he was faster. She found herself being pinned down, his nose rubbing against hers, his breath hot and heavy on her face. “Loki…”

“What have you done to me?” he hissed, sounding almost in pain. His pupils were dilated, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in her scent and shuddered. “What have you poisoned me with?”

“I haven’t done anything- Stop pressing your cock against me!” She didn’t want to admit that it had felt good, too good. She was angry at him, she wouldn’t succumb to his seductive charms. 

“Something is wrong with me. I need medicine. Something. I cannot shift out of this form.” He started rutting against her hip, causing Sigrid to whimper pathetically. “I can smell your arousal, Sigrid. I know you want me. I know you miss having me inside you, don’t you? Say it. Say you’ve missed me.”

“I…” She swallowed thickly. Abruptly, she pushed him away, sitting up so she could yank her t-shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. She cried out when he ripped her panties off, his fingers pushing into her slick sex with no resistance. “_Gods…!_”

His manhood was pulsing and throbbing, the head swollen and oozing with precum. She shoved him over onto his back, unwilling to let him take charge. He didn’t seem to mind, his eyes rolling back into his head when she positioned herself over him and sank down onto him, enveloping him completely in her warmth. 

He came without warning, shockingly hot semen spurting deep within her. She gasped loudly, scratching down his chest until he started bleeding, hips rocking frantically, thighs straining to keep pushing her up and down. She smacked her palm against the wall, buckling above him when her orgasm shattered through her. 

He was still hard inside her, his seed spilling out over his thighs and onto the bedsheet beneath them. She continued pushing herself up and down on him, muscles trembling, breasts bouncing with each thrust, red spreading down her chest.

When she grew too tired to continue, she allowed him to flip her onto her belly and take her from behind. She gripped onto the pillow, too drained to utter any noise, pleasure wracking through her. He kept on going, remaining hard the entire time, the head of his cock swelling inside her until it was almost too much. He kept spilling into her, shocking her with the amount of seed he was producing. 

He seemed insatiable, unstoppable. 

She found herself being rolled onto her back, with him enveloping her in his arms, his lips finding hers for the first time in what felt like a millenia. He gave one more thrust before spilling inside her, grunting exhaustedly. He didn’t pull out, remaining inside her until she drifted off to sleep, too tired to bother staying awake and present.

* * *

Loki’s skin was back to its Æsir visage, which he preferred. He remained tangled up in her arms, kissing down the curve of her neck, nuzzling into her hair, savouring having her in his arms again. He had missed this, he had missed her so much.

She stirred, lips brushing over his sleepily. He hummed softly, indulging in her affectionate little kisses. 

“How were you able to produce so much semen?” she mumbled. 

“I have no idea.” Loki nibbled on her shoulder, sighing gently when her legs squeezed around him, slipping him effortlessly inside her. “Mm… little minx…”

“Maybe you were in heat…” 

“Hm?”

“Maybe you were in heat-”

“I heard you.” He sat up, gazing down at her curiously. “You know what that means, right?”

“Hm?” She opened one eye. “What?”

“It means…” He rested his hand over her belly. He saw the moment she knew what he meant when her eyes widened and the blood drained from her face. “We’re going to be parents.”

Sigrid swore loudly.


	2. I Lost My Heart To A Starship Trooper

How in the Hel were they supposed to have a child whilst traveling in the smallest spaceship ever made? Sigrid was going into meltdown and it wasn’t a pretty sight.

“I am going to KILL YOU!” she screamed at Loki, who was torn between laughing and wincing as she threw data cubes at him, not caring about damaging them, she just wanted him to suffer. “You piece of shit! How could you do this to me?”

“It wasn’t my fault!” he argued weakly, holding his hands up defensively when she made to hurl another data cube at him. “Blame my biology!”

“Oh, I intend to! By castrating you!” She lunged at him, only to fall through his illusion. “LOKI!”

He grappled her from behind and tossed her over his shoulder, bringing her back into the sleeping quarters. “Sit down.”

“Make me!” she spat, hissing when he threw her down onto the bed. She made to stand up, but he pushed her back down. “Don’t touch me, you sex-obsessed bitch!”

“Hey!” He put his hands on his hips, glaring down at her with crimson eyes. “It takes two to make a baby, wife. You are not blameless in this!”

“You were the one pressing his cock against me!”

“I couldn’t help it!”

“You seduced me!”

“You’re my _ wife _ , I don’t  _ need _ to seduce you!”

“Yeah? Well, you’re hardly husband of the year, are you? You left me on that planet to DIE! You ABANDONED me when I needed you! You don’t get to play the martyr,  _ I _ do!”

Loki laughed mockingly.

“You’re always good at playing the martyr, darling.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she demanded.

“It means whenever anything goes wrong, you’re so very quick to push the blame onto someone else and not yourself. Let’s face it, darling. This is as much your fault as it is mine.” He smirked rather smugly at her, no doubt pleased he had ‘won’ the argument.

Sigrid begged to differ.

“I would never have left that planet even if I thought you were already dead,” she said, tears rushing to her eyes. That wiped the smug smirk off his face. “Didn’t you want to give me a burial? Say your final farewells? You were quick enough to get out of there, weren’t you? Were you so eager to give up on your wife, hm?” She stood up, an imposing figure who, despite being about a head shorter than him, still managed to make the God of Mischief step backwards in trepidation. “I was going to be executed, Loki. And you decided to leave. What happened last night was a mistake. I’ve been alone too long, I was weak, I admit that. But as soon as we get back to civilisation, I want nothing more to do with you.”

“You say that now-”

“Shut up.” 

“Don’t you dare tell me to shut up!” he shouted, voice full of venom. “All my life, I have been told to shut up! Hold your tongue, Loki! Silvertongue turned to lead, Loki! I’ve been muzzled by my own family, I won’t have my own wife doing the same!”

“Well maybe you should have thought about that before you LEFT me to DIE!”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!”

“YOU THOUGHT WRONG!”

“I’M SORRY, OKAY? I’M SORRY! BUT I WAS TOO BUSY FUCKING MOURNING YOUR SUPPOSED DEATH TO REALISE THAT ACTUALLY, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK YOUR BOUNTY! YOU SHOULD HAVE LOOKED FOR ME!”

“WHY?” She demanded, shoving him against the wall. “Why would I want anything to do with the man who left me?”

“I didn’t - I thought you were dead!”

“I’d rather be dead than pregnant with your child!”

She froze. She hadn’t meant those words. He stared at her, distraught and angry, his entire body quivering. “I…” She swallowed thickly, backing away from him. “I didn’t…”

“I was imprisoned.”

She looked at him in confusion.

“On that disgusting planet. I was imprisoned.”

“Oh.” 

“I broke free. I did everything I could to reach you. But by the time I escaped… your bounty had been collected. What else was I supposed to think? I took the nearest ship and went off and I was a mess, Sigrid. I thought you were dead. I felt dead inside. I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything, but I did everything in my power to rescue you. But in the end, you didn’t even need me. So I don’t see why you’re so upset with me!”

“Because you promised!” she said, tears falling thick and fast down her cheeks. “You promised you’d always be there for me! Until the end…” She let out a wretched sob, falling onto the bed. “I thought you’d left me… that hurt worse than the thought of being executed. Which is stupid, I know, but…”

He joined her on the bed, taking her head between his hands and kissing away her tears. “It isn’t stupid.” 

She let out another soul-shattering sob. “I was so scared. I was going to die. I was there, with the executioner. I was going to… I sang a stupid song to mess with their minds, it was the only thing I had left… I was so scared…” She clung onto him for dear life, grateful that he was holding her and comforting her. “I’m scared.”

“What of?”

“Everything. I’m scared that we won’t find a home. I’m scared about being pregnant. I’m scared in general. I don’t know what to do anymore…”

“Well…” He brushed his lips over hers. “You could always do me?”

She gave an ugly snort of laughter which made Loki beam proudly. 

“One track mind!” she giggled.

“I am still in heat, technically…” He tilted his head to one side, looking endearingly sweet and adorable for someone who was putting his seductive techniques to work. “And it would be an awful shame to squander all this pent-up energy, wouldn’t it?”

She didn’t say anything. She just wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his, pulling him down until he was on top of her. 

“Please be gentle,” she whispered, cheeks still damp with tears.

“I will,” he whispered in return, holding her so tenderly and lovingly it made her heart ache. “I love you, Sigrid. More than the stars themselves. I love you.”

“I love you, Loki.” She closed her eyes and melted under his touch. “Make love to me.”

“As my lady commands.”

* * *

A few months came and went without too much happening. They argued frequently, due in part to her hormones, but also cabin fever. They were both antsy and desperate to stretch their legs. So, when they arrived at a space station that also served as a stop off for space travellers, they decided to indulge in a bit of rest and relaxation.

Sigrid was looking to make a few upgrades to  _ The Maiden’s Fancy.  _ She had toyed with the idea of purchasing a larger vessel, but thought it better to save their resources for more necessary items. Like maternity clothes. 

She was showing only a little, but she was starting to grow uncomfortable in her clothes. So, whilst Loki went off to enjoy a spa day, Sigrid spent the day shopping for all manner of clothes, eventually finding herself back on her ship with too many bags and not enough space to store them in.

Fortunately, due to her seiðr-wielding abilities, she stored many of her clothes in her little pocket dimension, a trick she had learned as a budding teenager desperate to impress her tutor. She decided to wear a revealing emerald green dress she’d taken a particular fondness to, hoping to surprise her husband dearest.

He was surprised. Surprised when he walked into the restaurant they had booked a table at and saw her standing there waiting for him in an item of clothing that would have been illegal to wear on most civilised worlds. 

“I… uh… I… you…” Loki was torn between extreme arousal and extreme jealousy. “You…” He looked down at her exposed belly. The cut of the dress emphasized her small baby bump, along with her swelling breasts that were barely contained in the soft emerald fabric. 

“You’re a tad overdressed, Mischief,” Sigrid commented, acting as though nothing was amiss. “Take your shirt off.”

“W-What.”

“Take your shirt off. Did you not check this restaurant before you booked it? It’s for… indecently dressed people.”

It was then that Loki noticed the state of dress of the clientele inside the restaurant. The waiters were fully nude. The chefs were mostly nude, protective clothing over their more intimate areas. Most of the patrons were dressed similarly to his wife. 

“Whoops.”

“Hm.” She started removing his shirt and tie, and he found himself stealing a quick kiss from her, grinning at the fond exasperation adorning her beautiful face. 

Dinner was wonderful, though Loki was thoroughly distracted by his beautiful bride and her baby bump. As soon as they had finished their main course, he leaned across the table and whispered, “Why don’t we have dessert back on the ship?”

“Mmm… that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Her lips curved into a wicked grin. “However, I’ve been craving this sticky toffee pudding they serve here. I’m sure _ your  _ dessert can wait.”

He had to commend himself. He managed to last until the end of dinner, where he subsequently dragged his wife out of the restaurant (forgetting to pay the bill in his haste to have his way with her) and pushed her down the nearest back alley, where he proceeded to ravish her like a feral beast in heat - which he had quite a bit of experience emulating, since he  _ was  _ a beast in heat.

When their maritals were over and done with, they emerged from the alley looking disheveled but thoroughly sated. A look which quickly faded when a worker at the restaurant spotted them and proceeded to chase them all the way back to  _ The Maiden’s Fancy  _ with a butter knife in hand. 

All in all, it had been a  _ very  _ interesting day.


	3. Fantastic Voyage

Being pregnant on board a cramped spaceship was one thing. Being pregnant on board a cramped spaceship whilst dealing with a petulant God of Mischief was a fucking nightmare.

Sigrid was at her wit’s end. She was about ready to become a widow if he continued acting like a brat. She was the one carrying his baby, and yet he was acting like he was the one lumbered with a frost giant baby! Selfish bastard! 

Still, at least they could unleash all their pent-up frustrations on one another in the form of a good old fashioned fuck. She was frustrated, angry, sad, happy, elated, she was all over the place, but at least she knew one thing for definite: Loki most definitely had a pregnancy kink. He kept pawing at her belly and cooing over her breasts and ogling her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. He was obsessed, not that she minded. After all, since being impregnated by him, she’d found his cock irresistible, even at the most inopportune of times. Such as when they were being fired upon by some space pirates. That was a fun afternoon.

One thing she was worried about was where they were going to end up living. She dreaded the thought of her child being born on  _ The Maiden’s Fancy,  _ she wanted to be somewhere on solid ground, somewhere she knew, but she didn’t know whether or not Loki would be accepted anywhere in the Nine Realms, not with his reputation.

Still… there was always New Asgard. True, it was on Midgard, and true, they were both wanted criminals, but if Thor could vouch for them… and she was pregnant, so they couldn’t hurt a pregnant woman, not if they valued their morals…

And anyway, no doubt the Midgardians they had stolen from would be long dead. Thank the Norns for their short lifespan! But… if there was still a chance they’d be incriminated… well, Sigrid wasn’t opposed to a bit of mental manipulation. She was going to be a mother, she had responsibilities, she couldn’t afford to be locked away. Besides, it wasn’t as if she’d murdered anyone. Right?

Plotting a course to Midgard meant having to tell Loki that she intended on returning to New Asgard. He seemed far too engrossed in studying every data cube for tips on fatherhood, becoming more and more distressed the bigger the bump grew. 

They were lying in bed one morning or afternoon or evening (it was difficult to tell when they were traveling through space) when Sigrid cried out in surprise. Instantly, Loki was on high alert.

“What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Do you need a back rub? Muscle spasms? Headache? What? What’s wrong? Tell me-”

“Loki!” She grabbed one of his flailing hands and pressed it to the bump. “He’s just kicking. Making a fuss just like his daddy.”

Loki went still, his eyes going wide. “I don’t feel any - OH!” He stared at her belly and then at her face, tears welling in his eyes. “I felt that!”

“So did my bladder.” Sigrid grimaced as she sat herself up. 

When she returned from the bathroom, Loki wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands resting on her belly. “Do you think he’s a boy?”

“Maybe.” She yawned sleepily. “It’s difficult to tell without the proper equipment. There is that ultrasound machine I purchased back on the space station, but it’s rudimentary at best.” 

“Maybe I could use my magic to…” He trailed off. 

“Loki?” She glanced up at him, frowning at the strange look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I can sense more than one heartbeat.”

“You can sense mine, no doubt-”

“No.” Loki paused, before guiding her down onto the bed, crouching between her legs. His hands were trembling. 

“What are you saying?” Sigrid was becoming very nervous all of a sudden. “We’re having twins?”

“No…” He licked his lips and swallowed thickly. “I think we’re having triplets.”

“Trip...lets.” 

* * *

Once the idea of triplets settled, Sigrid found herself unbelievably excited. Three babies! Hopefully one would be a girl so she wouldn’t feel left out. Or maybe they’d all be girls. Or all boys. She didn’t mind, really, she was just excited by the prospect of three little blue babies. 

Triplets!

No wonder Jötnar only went into heat once in a blue moon. Thank the gods Loki was a runt, else she’d be the size of a mountain with the babies growing inside her womb. 

However, triplets did cause issues. She’d inevitably end up giving birth early, which made it all the more imperative that they reached New Asgard so she could have healers with her during the birth. She was terrified of going through the process with just Loki - she trusted him, of course, but she didn’t trust him not to overreact and do something careless, like rip the babies out with his bare teeth. Yeuch.

Maybe she should stop reading Midgardian literature…

Loki found himself having frequent meltdowns in the shower. Triplets… Triplets… Triplets! They were having three babies! How was he going to survive with three tinier versions of himself? He could barely handle himself! He knew Sigrid had plotted a course to Midgard and, though he was displeased, he knew it was for the best. But he dreaded the thought of his babies being ostracised for their parentage. 

He found himself also struggling to deal with his insatiable lust for his wife. Sigrid too was insatiable, the pair of them rutting like rabbits during the mating season. Gods, he adored how she looked, so full of life, so golden and soft and round and beautiful, her breasts so full, her nipples so sensitive… He couldn’t get enough of her. 

“I’m going to keep you like this forever…” he promised her during one of their hot-and-heavy sessions. “I’m going to keep you full to the brim with my seed, I’m going to keep you impregnated, you’re going to have more of my children, yeah… you like the sound of that, don’t you? You love it when I fill you up, you love being impregnated, you love me taking you like this, when you’re so round with my children…”

She was sobbing by that point, squirming beneath him, begging for more. “Please…!” she gasped out. “Yes…!”

The ship rumbled around them. They both sat up, Loki cautious, Sigrid irritated her orgasm had been interrupted. “Keep going…” she insisted, tugging on his hand. He obliged, though his attention was diverted when the ship rumbled again. “Ignore it!”

“Sigrid, don’t be ridiculous. We might be in trouble.” He left her alone on the bed, walking into the cockpit completely naked. There were lights flashing. That wasn’t good.

He looked out the front-view windows and swore. 

Their ship was completely surrounded by other ships, some Asgardian in design, most of them clearly from Midgard. 

They had arrived in Midgardian space, it seemed. 

Just in time, too. For as he turned to call for his wife, she walked out of the sleeping quarters looking distressed. 

“I think my waters just broke.”

Loki paled.


	4. Visions In Blue

Being apprehended by the Asgardians was bad enough, but when also enduring the early stages of labour, it was bloody nightmarish. Sigrid was sobbing with pain by the time they were brought to New Asgard, glaring at anyone who dared to think it was all a ruse.

“I need a healer!” She cried out, trying desperately to reach for Loki’s outstretched hand. He had been muzzled after he had threatened to gut them all, resulting in him being unable to speak on her behalf. “Please!”

Moments later, Sigrid fell to the ground, one of the Einherjar having smacked her across the face. Loki roared, eyes flashing crimson, skin turning blue. It was then that lightning tore through the sky, and from out of the nearest building emerged the King himself. He dealt a swift blow to the back of the offending Einherjar’s head, knocking him prone with Stormbreaker. He radiated anger. 

“She is with child! You lot, put him in a cell. You, release them both. Sigrid, come with me.” He hoisted her up into his arms and didn’t linger to wait for Loki, running with her to find a healer.

Loki ran after them once he was free, already plotting that bastard guard’s demise. He sprinted into the medical centre and snatched his wife from Thor, cradling her close as Thor shouted for a healer. 

“Love…” Loki gasped. “I will kill that bastard…”

“Let me kill him,” She gritted out, sweating and panting hard. “I’ll fucking… castrate him…” she screamed in agony, the sound tearing through Loki’s soul. “Bastard!”

“Yes, he is-”

“Not him - You! You fucking-” She squirmed in his grasp and managed to stand up, waddling with as much dignity as she could muster. “It’s easy for you, you don’t have to endure this torture! I have to give birth to three of your children, you bastard! I swear, once this is over and done with, you are never having sex with me again!” 

Thor was laughing but Loki found it far from amusing. He grabbed his wife’s hand and pulled her towards him, kissing her fiercely. “You’ll regret those words,” he growled under his breath.

“Doubtful.” Her face scrunched up. “It really hurts, Loki…” 

A healer came out of one of the rooms, looking flustered and impatient. “Get her in here now!” she called out. Sigrid found herself being dragged into the room, a group of healers swarming around her and tending to her every need. Loki made to enter, but the door was slammed shut in his face.

“What! Let me in!”

Nobody answered.

Loki kicked the door in frustration. “Thor! Do something!”

Thor sighed wearily. “I… I doubt I’d be able to do anything-”

The door swung open, one of the healers glaring at them. “Lady Sigrid has insisted on you being present.” She shot them both a withering look. “Stay out of the way else I’ll castrate you both.”

“Acknowledged.” Thor smiled pleasantly enough, pushing his brother into the room. They both flinched at the blood-curdling scream Sigrid gave. 

“Maybe we should have stayed outside…” Thor mumbled.

“Yeah…” Loki said faintly. “Maybe.”

One pain-filled hour later, the first baby was born. A little blue boy with a crop of dark hair. Loki cradled him reverently, tears flowing down his cheeks. “He’s so perfect…” he whispered, as his wife screamed in agony. “He’s beautiful…”

Not ten minutes later, out came the second baby, a little girl who also had dark hair and blue skin. She shrieked loudly, tiny fists flailing wildly, clocking Thor in the jaw when he was passed to him. Loki smirked. Definitely his daughter.

Sigrid was sobbing, utterly exhausted. “I can’t do this anymore…” she gasped. 

“Yes, you can,” Loki assured her, stroking the hair away from her sweaty brow. “You can do it, darling. Just one more baby to come out, just one more and then you can rest.”

She nodded, reaching for his hand, face scrunched up in pain as the next set of contractions started. 

Loki grit his teeth, enduring his hand being crushed by his wife. He could hear his two babies wailing, he could hear the healers murmuring their encouragements, but all he focused on was Sigrid, on reassuring her, on pumping her full of magic to empower her through giving birth to their third child. 

A wail tore through the air. A tiny blue baby boy entered the world, his cries falling silent when he was brought into his mother’s arms and cradled against her chest. 

Sigrid gazed at him in amazement. “Hello…” She smiled when the other two were brought over, Loki sitting next to her holding the oldest boy. “Hello babies.”

“They’re beautiful, Sigrid,” Thor whispered, tears falling down his ruddy cheeks. “Congratulations, you two.”

“Thank you, brother.” Loki didn’t look up, too focused on smiling at his three babies. He pressed a kiss to Sigrid’s cheek and whispered, “I’m so proud of you, darling.”

She rested her head against his, sighing tiredly. “I’m sorry for shouting at you earlier. And I didn’t mean what I said about having sex with you. You’re irresistible.” 

“That I am.” 

The oldest boy they decided to name Ülo, their youngest boy Uffe. Their little girl they decided to name Frigg, after Loki and Thor’s dearly departed mother. They were perfect little babies, their skin changing between their Jötunn skin and their Æsir skin. They were all so perfect, Loki didn’t want to leave them.

But alas, Thor had forced him into making an announcement denouncing his past behaviour, whilst also pledging his undying fidelity to New Asgard. It was humiliating, but he’d do anything if it meant his children and wife would be safe and sound.

He returned to the nursery craving his babies, missing them after being apart for a few hours. However, when he entered the room, he saw something that made him completely lose control.

His babies were gone.


	5. Baby Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short conclusion

The triplets were so unique. Ülo, the oldest, was quiet and patient, though prone to causing a fuss when it came to meal times. Little Frigg couldn’t settle for long, always fidgeting, always investigating, always being nosy. And Uffe, the tiniest of the three, was a precious little boy, more tearful than the other two and more clingy. If they had been born on Jotunheim, Uffe would be classed as a runt. To be fair, the three of them would be runts compared to average Jötnar offspring. 

It was difficult having to juggle feeding three babies with two breasts. It was awkward having to try to settle one whilst another was wailing and another was in desperate need of a nappy change. Sigrid was exhausted, mentally and physically. She was also incredibly frustrated. Where in all the Nine Realms was her husband?!?!

She had just gotten Uffe settled in his cot when Loki barged into the room, breathing heavily, eyes wild and crimson coloured, skin turning blue.

“They’re gone!”

“Who?” Sigrid frowned at him.

“The babies! They’re gone! They’re not in the nursery, they’re-”

“Here. The triplets are here. And be quiet, Uffe just dropped off. Here, take Ülo.” She handed him Ülo, who was sucking on his fist, eyes flickering crimson like his father’s. Loki’s fear and panic vanished, warmth spreading through him. 

“Hello, handsome boy.” He tickled under Ülo’s chin, sitting down on the floor with his back against the sofa that his wife was currently sitting on, busy feeding Frigg. “I had to pledge my loyalty to your silly uncle.”

Sigrid laughed quietly. “Is that it?”

“Mm.”

“Surprisingly lenient…” Sigrid adjusted Frigg’s position. “Do you know if that bastard’s been dealt with yet?”

“Thor won’t tell me, but I’m under the impression he won’t want to remain in New Asgard if we’re staying.”

“He won’t be breathing by the time I get my hands on him,” Sigrid said darkly. She sighed heavily, stretching out on the sofa, closing her eyes as she held Frigg to her breast. “If anything had happened to the babies because of him…”

“I know, I know.” Loki rested his head against her knee, Ülo’s head slumped on his shoulder, the baby sound asleep. “Should I put him down?”

“If you want.”

Loki carefully set the baby down in the cot next to Uffe, the two brothers reaching out for one another in their sleep, their tiny hands meeting. Loki teared up, his heart swelling with love. They were perfect. 

He turned around and sighed softly at the sight of his wife and daughter. Perfection. Pure perfection. 


End file.
